PBA 069c
11:58:14 PM Iskandar: Library, probably. 11:59:23 PM Basement Cat: He almost runs into a giant tiger when he opens the door! 12:00:26 AM Iskandar: Iskandar blinks. "Tora, that you?" 12:01:02 AM Basement Cat: The tiger blinks, too, and turns back into Tora-humanoid. 12:01:20 AM Basement Cat: Tora: ... sorry, I just took a nap on one of the couches in there. 12:03:57 AM Basement Cat: Tora: It's one of the nicest-smelling places on the ship. 12:04:47 AM Iskandar: That's okay. 12:05:00 AM Iskandar: He looks past her, into the library. ".. I wonder why that is." 12:05:18 AM Basement Cat: Tora: ... a lot of people don't react that well to a big tiger coming at them... oh, it's the books. 12:05:48 AM Basement Cat: Tora: I love book-smell. I missed it living in at the park for so long. 12:07:52 AM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. "Oh. Well, that makes sense." 12:08:17 AM Basement Cat: Tora: ... sorry, I'm standing in your way, aren't I. 12:08:23 AM Basement Cat: She moves aside. 12:09:41 AM Iskandar: Iskandar smiles. "No worries. Everything okay?" 12:10:25 AM Basement Cat: Tora: .... yes, I suppose. Well, sort of. 12:11:13 AM Iskandar: Sort of? What's wrong? 12:12:12 AM Basement Cat: Tora: Well... I don't have anything to do here. I've already done everything I could think of that's constructive. But I'm a bookkeeper. Other than tracking what goes in and out of the kitchen I've nothing to do, really. 12:17:07 AM Iskandar: Malaise isn't an uncommon problem here. What do you *like* to do? 12:17:55 AM Basement Cat: Tora: I liked being a bookkeeper. Making numbers dance and harmonize, and seeing patterns. 12:18:04 AM Basement Cat: Tora: Keeping track of everything is fun. 12:18:54 AM Basement Cat: Tora: ... and it's nice to be around people again here, but sometimes it feels like... well, a lot of strangers. I should come out more, but ... I wonder if I spent too much time as a tiger. 12:22:50 AM Iskandar: Iskandar thinks. "What about hobbies?" 12:23:42 AM Basement Cat: Tora: I used to read a lot. Romances and things. 12:29:40 AM Basement Cat: Tora: Talas doesn't mind if I hunt rabbits, too. 12:29:42 AM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. "I wrote an erotic thriller!" 12:29:54 AM Iskandar: You should read it, it's quite good. 12:30:34 AM Basement Cat: Tora blushes. "... what's it called?" 12:31:22 AM Iskandar: "Passion of the Void". I've drawn some inspiration from my adventures here. 12:32:00 AM Iskandar: I have the manuscript in my quarters, I'll let you borrow it. 12:32:49 AM Basement Cat: Tora: I'd like that. You know, most people don't react as well to being surprised by tigers. 12:34:27 AM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. "Well, I figured that there was a good chance that you were a tiger I knew." 12:36:30 AM Basement Cat: She smiles. "That's sweet. You don't mind if I'm a tiger around you?" 12:37:16 AM Iskandar: Hey, you're a tiger. IT's what you are, just as much as this shape is. 12:37:24 AM Iskandar: He gestures vaguely to Elf-Tora. 12:38:23 AM Basement Cat: Tora: Well... sort of. I mean, I wasn't born this way. But I really like it and I'm used to it now. 12:39:00 AM Iskandar: Exactly. So why should you change. 12:42:03 AM Basement Cat: Tora: ... before I got stuck at the park I used to have a... a friend, who would brush me. ... I know it sounds strange, but it's different when you have fur. 12:44:12 AM Iskandar: Hmmm. Do you have brushes? 12:44:52 AM Basement Cat: Tora: No. ... I use picks and combs on my hair. 12:45:41 AM Iskandar: Iskandar is thoughtful. "Well. Have you been to the bazaar? We could find you some brushes there." 12:47:03 AM Basement Cat: Tora: I haven't left the ship, really. Not without you. 12:48:30 AM Iskandar: Well... you probably don't want to leave the ship alone here. 12:48:52 AM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. "Want to go? We'll buy you some brushes. My treat." 12:49:28 AM Iskandar: ... I would much rather surprise you, but I don't know what brushes feel good on tiger fur, so I need your expert input. 12:49:42 AM Basement Cat: Tora: Oh, you don't have to do that, I mean... I already owe you for rescuing me. 12:50:19 AM Iskandar: Iskandar shakes his head. "You don't owe me anything." 12:53:01 AM Basement Cat: Tora: You've been so kind to me. 12:56:14 AM Iskandar: /me shrugs. 12:56:43 AM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. "WEll, I like you. You're a cat, *and* a girl, and I like both those things. 12:58:44 AM Basement Cat: Tora: Well, I know you like girls, anyway. That girl with the blue hair, aren't you... 12:59:49 AM Iskandar: Arin? Sure. And Allys. And Ven now, too, somehow, not sure quite how that happened. 1:00:29 AM Basement Cat: Tora: ... all of them? 1:03:16 AM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. "Is that strange? It's not terribly strange where I come from." 1:04:18 AM Basement Cat: Tora: ... it... seems strange. 1:05:25 AM Basement Cat: Tora: How does it work? 1:06:11 AM Iskandar: Well.... they're all with me, but also all with each other, if that makes sense. 1:06:25 AM Basement Cat: Tora: Ohhh. 1:08:53 AM Basement Cat: Tora: .... you must be very close. 1:13:56 AM Basement Cat: Tora: Is it... difficult? Keeping up relationships with all of them? 1:14:51 AM Iskandar: Not for me. I think I'm just good at them. 1:15:28 AM Iskandar: Plus in this arrangement, the burden isn't just one on person, it's kind of spread around, right? 1:16:34 AM Basement Cat: Tora: Oh, that's true. 1:17:07 AM Basement Cat: Tora: How do you... do you ever add people? Your bed must be enormous. 1:18:03 AM Iskandar: It is getting to be an issue, that's true. 1:19:06 AM Basement Cat: Tora: You might have to use two and just... rotate or something. 1:19:31 AM Iskandar: We have two put together right now. 1:20:48 AM Basement Cat: Tora blushes a little bit, and stays quiet. 1:22:11 AM Iskandar: Do you want to go to the bazaar? I'd like to brush a tiger. I've never done that. 1:23:00 AM Basement Cat: Tora: Yes. That sounds so nice. 1:24:01 AM Iskandar: Iskandar smiles and holds out a hand. 1:24:08 AM Basement Cat: Tora takes it! 1:30:16 AM Iskandar: Iskandar takes her out into the bazaar. To buy brushes. For brushing a tiger. 1:30:29 AM Basement Cat: Cuuuuuuuuuute.